The present investigation will attempt to protract the maxilla of squirrel monkeys using anteriorly directed extraoral forces. The effect of different points of force application with standardized force magnitude, direction and duration on rate and type of maxillary displacement will be investigated. In addition, the morphologic and histologic changes resulting in midfacial sutures will be studied. The stability of changes will be evaluated by post-treatment followup. A total of 36 monkeys will be divided into four equal groups, three of which will receive maxillary metal cast splint with extraoral wire extensions and a modified halo traction device. Forces will be applied with calibrated stainless steel springs. The point of application of the force will be varied between the three groups, while all the other parameters of the force system will be kept constant. The results will be evaluated at gross morphological level using serial cephalometry and metallic implants. Histologic changes at midfacial sutures will be observed by utilizing vital staining dyes and fluorescent microscopy in addition to routine histologic examination.